


Best I Ever Had

by goddessmaat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessmaat/pseuds/goddessmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack works it out with Ianto regarding the original Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best I Ever Had - 1

Jack Harkness stood, silently distraught as James Harper and his companion walked into a wall of bright light. He could still feel the other mans’ arms around him, his firm demanding lips on his.

Oh God, he thought. As he realised, that he could now be arrested on the spot, and undoubtedly never be allowed to fly again, after what had happened between him and Harper.

As he turned he realised that no one else was moving; the music had stopped. It was as though they were all frozen in time. He didn’t know whether they had seen the kiss he and James had shared, but it was something he wasn’t willing to risk. Making the most of the fact that they were all still unmoving he rushed out of the room, down the stairs, grabbing his coat on the way, and out into the cold dark Cardiff night.

He headed back to the rooms he was renting and changed into civilian clothes. Packing a bag he got into his jeep and drove away. A colleague who had died a couple of weeks ago had mentioned a cottage his late Uncle had handed down to him by the coast. That was the safest place to head for, no one would even think to look for him there.

Jack Harkness headed off into the night, to disappear for a while.

_____________________________________________

 

Jack stepped back through the rift with Tosh, he could still feel the touch of Jack Harkness’s lips on his. His mind whirling, any thoughts of the ‘hot’ Captain Jack Harkness were soon put aside as he was caught up in the events that followed. Saving the world and such like.

Dying, which took it out of a guy, even one who was immortal, was another thing he’d had to deal with. One thing that that did get resolved though were the outstanding issues between Ianto and himself. The young Welshman’s’ kiss had left him in no doubt that all was well again.

Jack was shocked, when he heard the Tardis materialise in the Hub. He had never thought that he would see the Doctor again, much as he wanted to; thoughts of the Time Lord invading every thing he did.

He had no choice, he had to go.

They spent a month, travelling between galaxies. Saddened as he was at the death of Rose, the Doctors new assistant suited him, she was different, but that was a good thing.

Things had changed between the two of them. His immortality had done that, the Doctors initial anger subsided, the talked, and so many matters were resolved between the two of them. The wild uninhibited love and attraction Jack felt for the Doctor was still there, but somehow events had dampened it. It was different, although there would always be a special place in his heart for the Doctor, thoughts of two other men, a WW2 pilot whose name he had taken, and a young Welshman who made the most amazing coffee in the galaxy, increasingly filled his mind.

The Doctor wandered through to the control room, looking around he saw the figure of Jack sitting on the floor leaning against the entrance door of the Tardis deep in thought. He smiled faintly, he knew this time would come, just over a months of earth time had passed since he’d landed in the Hub and picked up the Captain. The resolutions he’s hoped for had happened, now it was time.

He made some minor adjustments, not long after.

“Jack” kneeling down in front of the other man he said it again louder “Jack, it’s time”

A pair of pale eyes looked up at him.

“Time for what?”

“For you to go” he knelt forward and gently kissed the other man. “You have people who need you, make the most of it because you won’t always have them”

Jack gave him a long look.

“You’re right, as you are. At times” he grinned and uncurled himself from the floor.

The Doctor handed him his greatcoat, and pulled him into a tight hug. Jack kissed him, and went to the door. Glancing back he grinned at Martha and the Doctor.

“Play nice you two”  
_____________________

Gwen heard that strange noise in the Hub again. Looking down she saw a blue Police Box materialise. The door opened and she gasped as she saw Jack come through the door. She heard him make a comment and the object disappeared.

“Hi gang, I hope you’ve all been good”

Tosh and Gwen went hurtling into each other as they rushed down to greet him.

“Don’t ever do that sort of disappearing act on us again Jack” Gwen told him firmly.

Jack raised his head as he felt Ianto appear on the gantry.

Ianto just stood there looking at him, then slowly made his way down. He stood looking at the other man for what felt like eternity, then he was pulled into a big hug.

Their lips met, Ianto never wanted this to stop. Jacks tongue mapped out the inside of his mouth, as if the older man was trying to remind himself what he was like.

“Oh for gods’ sake, will you two get a room.” Owen said.

___________________________________________________

 

Jack Harkness couldn’t resist any longer. Something was pulling him back to Cardiff. Just over a month had passed since he’s sequestered himself in isolation in the little cottage on the coast. He didn’t know whether he’d ever meet James Harper again, but one thing he didn’t know was that he couldn’t get the other man out of his mind. And it was making his life hell.

He packed his bag, and headed for the city.

Dawn was rising as he parked up. He wandered the streets with no particular destination in mind.

A small shop front caught his attention, clocks and watches of all types and ages filled the window. He noticed a beautiful stopwatch with a delicately engraved surround. He had barely any money left, but he entered the shop nevertheless, surprised that it was open. The bell above the door rang gently as he pushed it open.

“Hello, anyone home” he called.

He paused, but there was no reply.

A door to another room at the rear of the shop was ajar. Curiosity got the better of him and he headed through it.

A blinding white light and terrible pain in his head overcame him, and he blacked out.

________________________________________________________

 

Suddenly lights flashed on Tosh’s console and alarms rang throughout the hub.

Jack appeared on the gantry and looked down at Tosh expectantly.

“We got a spike in Rift activity in the city centre, I’ve got the location pinpointed”

“Tosh, you’re with me, the other’s can monitor and update us from here”

Tosh grabbed her gear, and joined Jack in the SUV, soon they were speeding into central Cardiff. Jack brutally stabbed through the early morning rush hour traffic and pulled up outside an old fashioned shopping arcade.

Jack followed Tosh, heading to the location of a small flashing blip on her handheld computer.

Suddenly he stopped, Tosh turned to him, and then looked back, following his line of sight.

Curled up in a ball, outside an old shop front, was the figure, unmistakeable even in civilian clothes, of one Captain Jack Harkness.

“Jack” Tosh’s voice was quietly horrified. “What are you going to do”

A myriad of emotions flashed across his face.

“There’s only one thing I can do. Tell him the truth” he laughed softly. “And hope that he and Ianto will get on.”

Tosh’s eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

Jack knelt down in front of the battered figure, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Jack.” He called softly.


	2. Best I Ever Had - 2

Tosh and Jack managed to get Harkness back to the Hub. Eventually they were temporarily settled in the conference room.

“Tosh, I want that shop monitored. To be honest I think it was just the rift taking it’s time to settle down, but I’d like to be certain.” He paused. “Oh yeah, and send Ianto up with some coffee for us. I’ll need to have a word with him too. Introductions to the other’s can wait a while”

Tosh turned to leave.

“Jack. . . .”

Both men looked up at her

“Never mind” she muttered, and left.

“She called you Jack. I thought your name was James” a soft voice said.

The other man, stepped away from the glass wall, and sighed.

“I guess, explanations are better sooner rather than later.”

He pulled a chair over and sat down.

“Some of this may seem improbable. It will be a lot to take in, but after what has seemed to have just happened to you. I think it’s best for you to know now.”

He looked up, his eyes, meeting the pale blue ones of the other man.

“Just; tell me what’s going on”

Jack took a deep breath and started talking. A good deal of things were glossed over, but he went through the essentials, including his being sent back to his past, taking the other mans name. The other man being killed in action, he even mentioned his own inability to be killed. He finished off with a brief history of the Torchwood Institute.

At that point, clearly having taken his time for once; Ianto walked in with a tray of coffee. He handed his boss his, and then turned to the newcomer.

“I didn’t know how you took yours, so I brought cream and sugar”

After checking that the young man wasn’t holding anything

“Ianto, meet Captain Jack Harkness. The original Jack Harkness.”

“Then what. . . .”

Jack stood, and put his finger to Ianto’s lips.  
“Name’s are what we’re known by. They’re not who we are.”

Ianto paused. He thought back over what had happened over the past six months. The way he’d lost himself, over Lisa, her discovery, fixing things with Jack, the development of their relationship. Jack dying and then coming back. He smiled at the thought of that reunion. Then Jack disappearing with the Doctor for what had felt like such a long time.

After all that, surely they could work through this. He knew that Jack was no ordinary person; in the grand scheme of things some misinformation about his name was a fairly minor thing.

He nodded, and pressed an imperceptible kiss to Jack’s finger.

Smiling, he put a hand on Ianto’s shoulder and turned to Jack Harkness,

“Jack, meet Ianto Jones. The most underrated member of my team, and expert coffee maker”

Ianto stepped over to the other man, and shook his hand. The he turned back to Jack, giving him a long look.

“I’ll leave you both to talk. You know where I am if you need me Captain” he said, deliberate double meaning in his final words.

As he reached the door

“Ianto, would you get a room ready for Jack please, we’ll meet you down there in an hour.”

“Will do Sir.” He shut the door softly behind him.

He turned to Jack Harkness who, maybe as a direct result of an injection of caffeine, was starting to appear more alert.

“So you and he . . . “ the Captain’s head shot up, as his eyes met those of the other man.

“Yes, for a while now. Event’s have rather conspired against us but still. I care about him. More than I thought I would.” He looked up.

“ You don’t seem surprised” The normally imperturbably Torchwood boss, sounded puzzled.

“I don’t know that anything can shock me anymore”

“Oh you’d be surprised” the Captain murmured, more to himself than the other man.

“That kiss we shared. I’ve not been able to put it out of my mind. It’s haunted me; you’ve haunted me; ever since.”

A strong hand, pulled Jack out of the chair, and into a tight, warm hug. He felt at his neck, the lips of the man he never thought he’d see again. He couldn’t help himself any longer, and tears poured down his cheeks.

“Jack, Jack”

He looked up.

“I don’t want to give either of you up. Not now I’ve found you. It’s been a long journey for us all. But we would need to think about this, talk about it, and give it some time.” He paused and grinned.

“You and Ianto would sure as hell look cute together though.”

Jack just looked at him, astonished

“Oh my God you’re serious” he sat down suddenly, bending over, shoulders shaking.

The Captain knelt down, and put his arm around the other man.

We’ll sort something out if you hate the idea, it was simply the first thing that sprang to mind, Ianto will probably hate it too.”

The other man looked up, laughing, a big grin plastered all over his face. He placed a soft kiss on the Captains lips.

“If you carry on making me feel like this I don’t care what we do.”


	3. Best I Ever Had - 3

As he was led out of the Conference room by the Captain, Jack paused by the rail. This place was astonishing, the technology went completely over his head, miles of cabling and piping covering the ceiling and walls. What struck him as the most astonishing thing though, was the metal pillar that went right through the roof of the Hub, far above, with water continually flowing down it into the basin below.

He turned and looked at the Captain, who smiled at him.

“Shall we go”

Introductions to Owen and Gwen were brief; Tosh waved at him, engrossed as she was in her work, as he was led down to the rooms Ianto was preparing.

The Captain showed him down a couple of corridors, and then through a doorway, into a comfortably lit, and surprisingly large room.

Ianto was arranging some items in what was clearly a bathroom.

Tosh’s voice came over the radio

“Umm,” clearly unsure how to refer to him “Sir, need you up here for a second please”

“On my way.” He turned to Jack, “I’ll leave you in Ianto’s capable hands” he smiled, and left.

Jack turned back to Ianto.

“Coffee?” the young man smiled.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jack walked over to the small sofa in the far corner and sat down, taking his boots off he stuck his feet on the coffee table.

He suddenly realised, Ianto was still there, and self-consciously sat up, and put his feet on the floor.

“Don’t mind me.” Ianto said, smiling softly, bringing over a mug of coffee.

“Join me?” Jack said, realising that he and Ianto had to discuss the Captain, and that if he didn’t do something to keep awake he would be asleep within minutes. .

Ianto grinned,

“I’m curious, what did Jack say to you after I left” he said sharply, but without malice.

“He wants . . . “ Jack stopped there. This was a strange feeling; he was so disorientated from everything that had happened. He’d battled the Nazi Luftwaffe, but that was child’s play compared to having this conversation.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and Tosh told me what happened in the dance hall.” Ianto said, trying to keep his voice level.

Jack felt a hand on his knee. He looked up, into Ianto’s pale eyes. There was no resentment there, only warmth and understanding.

“There’s something about him isn’t there.” He continued.

“I never felt like this before” Jack said. He laughed sadly. “Didn’t even occur to me that I’d feel like this about another man. But that day, in the Hall. There was just something about him. Like a force of nature, I just couldn’t help myself”

Ianto smiled, the other mans description was just so ‘Jack’, the description perfect even though he hadn’t know him for a fraction of the time Ianto had.

“I’ll do anything to keep him, the two of us, we’ve been through at lot, and I’m not. I just can’t give that up. I’ve seen the way he looks at you though. Like you’re something extraordinary” Ianto was hopefully that in time he would find out what it was about this man that had drawn his lover to him, despite the name, the knew there had to be more, and it bothered him that he didn’t know.

“I’m the man whose name he took. I should be dead.”

Jack looked down at the mug in his hand, his mind churning with emotions, anticipation warring with fear, mixing with total exhaustion.

“Any part of him, I just need . . . .”

“We just need him” Ianto said quietly.

“You are an amazing young man Ianto Jones.” Jack said, wonder in his voice. “You’re willing to do that. To share him”

“If you are”

“Like I said, any part of him”

Ianto smiled and took the mug out of Jack’s hand, carefully placing it on one of the coasters on the table.

He wrapped a hand round the back of Jacks neck, and gently pulled him towards him. His lips met Jack’s and he placed a soft, warm kiss on the other mans lips. Pulling back, he met Jack’s vivid blue eyes and smiled.

He handed back the coffee and picked up his own mug. Touching his to Jack’s he made a toast.

“To sharing”

Jack laughed as they both said it together.

A companionable silence settled between them. Ianto felt oddly comfortable with Jack. Maybe this would all work out for the best. He had told the truth when he said he was willing to do anything to keep Jack, even share him, but he was quietly hopeful that he would come to care for this newcomer, the first Jack Harkness. They would have to sort something out about the names though he realised.

Before he realised it he heard footsteps in the corridor as they paused at the door.

“Oh you’ve both got your clothes on still, I’m disappointed” Ianto looked up, there he was, all sparkling grin and shining eyes.

“Harkness” they both yelled simultaneously.


	4. Best I Ever Had - 4

Harkness stood, spread-eagled, hands on either side of the doorframe grinning. He slowly entered the room, eyes not leaving the two men sprawled on the sofa. Closing the door he leaned back against it.

“You two are so hot together. Kiss Ianto” he said, smiling at Jack.

Jack turned to Ianto. He still felt unsure of himself, like a child on their first day at school, this was all so new to him. He looked at Ianto’s calm, serene face, which gave him a small bit of the confidence he needed.

He leaned over and his lips met Ianto’s. A hint of self-consciousness at the thought of the other man standing there watching this, he licked his lips. At the feel of that Ianto’s lips parted. He couldn’t help himself, the invitation of the warm soft mouth called to him.

Ianto was letting him take control of this; he was so inviting, tasting of coffee, and something else. It different to the kiss he’d shared with Harkness, that had been sad, and desperate. This one was full of patience and learning.

He drew his fingers through the young man’s hair, then pulled back.

Ianto turned to look at Harkness who stood watching them, a look like a predatory animal on his face.

“very nice” he drawled. Pushing himself away from the door he walked over to Jack. He took his hand, bringing him to his feet, gently but firmly he manoeuvred him over to the bed.

“Next time we’ve got to be at your place Ianto, or get a bigger bed for here” he murmured almost to himself, incapable of being distracted from arranging Jack on the bed.

Ianto sprawled on the sofa, watching the two men intently, eyes dilated. It was amazing to watch. The intent concentration in his bosses eyes.

The Captain unlaced Jack’s boots, and pulled off the socks. Moving up, he sat astride the other man as he carefully and quickly unbuttoned the shirt. Pushing it aside he smiled as he found a t-shirt; pulling it free from the trousers he pushed his hands underneath. As his hands met warm skin, firm, but smooth as silk; he looked up into the indigo eyes of the other man, holding eye contact he pushed the t-shirt up and over Jack’s head. It was terrifying how much he wanted this man, given that he hadn’t known him for very long. If only Jack knew the power that he held over him.

He threw it on the floor and knelt back on his ankles; drawing his finger slowly down Jack’s bear chest as he did so, touch connecting him with the warm flesh. His fingers hovered over the dark pert nipples. Different to those of his other lover, but not in any way that he could describe at this point in time. He flicked the right one experimentally. It brought a faint groan from the other man.

He moved his hands the belt buckle and he undid it and unbuttoned the trousers. He looked up at the other man, to give reassurance if needed; he hadn’t forgotten that this was the first time Jack had been in this position.

The other man smiled at him, so he stood up to allow him to pull off the trousers. He hooked his fingers over pants, trousers and belt, and pulled them all gently down.

Ianto had been watching the gentle dance between the two men on the bed. It was incredibly erotic to see, he had never thought about watching before, but he would willingly watch these two men again.

As Harkness stood Ianto did also, he quietly moved over to his lover. Putting his hands at his waist he put his hands in the other man’s hair and pulled his head back. He kissed his neck, and licked the place he’d kissed.

“Strip. For me and Jack”

Harkness could feel Ianto’s hot breath as he said those words. The soft Welsh lilt making him even harder that he was already.

Ianto released him and sat on the bed, he smiled up at Jack, who grinned at him. Then they both turned to Harkness.

Already they were conspiring together he thought. It was a beautiful sight though, Jack laid out naked on the bed, in contrast Ianto still fully dressed, sat eyes lazily watching his lover; one hand idly stroking Jacks’ calf.

Slowly he removed his clothes, hyperaware of every movement being watched. It was more erotic to be watched by two people, and he was going to enjoy himself.

His cock was already hard, and he gave a sharp intake of breath as Ianto reached out a long pale finger and stroked it down it’s length to it’s tip. He met Ianto’s eyes as the young man then lifted his finger up and licked it.

Ianto turned to Jack, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes,

“Touch him, you can see how much he likes it.”

Jack reached out a hand slowly.

Ianto moved out of the way, and stood, undressing, and watching the two men. He smiled, pleased, it was such a wonderful voyage of discovery for Jack.

Finally, he was done. Moving over to the other two men he wrapped his arms round Harkness’s waist. The other man was kissing Jack, their tongues playing an age old dance of discovery. It was as though the desperation of that last kiss in the dance hall had come back. Harknesse’s tongue swept over Jack’s teeth, in a frantic determination to burn the feeling of this man to memory.

Jack twisted away,

“Hey, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” he said softly. Astutely realising what the other man was feeling.

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder at the same time.

“You know, we’re both here” he whispered, while looking at Jack

“You’re right” he pulled Ianto to him, and somehow managed to arrange the three of them on the bed. Harkness was astride Jacks’ thighs, and Ianto draped himself over the other man’s back. Looking over him, he smiled wickedly, and blew Jack a kiss.

“Hey,hey” Harkness interjected

“What, do you really think, you’re in charge here” Ianto laughed.

Smiling, the other man bent over his new lover. Determined not to scare the other man off, slowly he kissed the other mans shoulder; swiping his tongue over the collarbone, he felt Jack shiver.

Perfect, he thought.

Gradually he worked his way down; when he got to Jack’s nipples, he pulled one with his teeth, the taste was intoxicating, it brought a groan of arousal from the other man.

He could feel Ianto’s hand, smoothly stroking down his spine, then one hand snaked round and grabbed hold of his cock.

It was a sensory extravaganza, sandwiched between these two men, his self-control was at a knife edge. Jack was writhing beneath him, the most wonderful sounds coming from his mouth. Ianto, like a greek statute, all pale, smooth skin draped over his back.

Kissing and gently biting his way lower, he reached Jack’s cock. Ianto’s timing was perfect as always, damn that stopwatch he thought, as he felt two fingers suddenly pushed inside him.

Jack groaned as he suddenly felt tight warm suction around his dick. He had never felt like this before; not dreamed it was possible to feel this aroused. Desperately trying not to come, he opened his eyes, simultaneously, he felt the other man deep throat him.

He came; blinding, flashing light behind his eyes, that seemed to go on forever.

When he opened his eyes again and looked up, he was transfixed, by the sight of Harkness and Ianto.

Ianto had his hands around the older mans waist, controlling the movements as he fucked his lover. Harkness’s head was thrown back on Ianto’s shoulder, a look of ecstasy on his face, as he moved up and down on Ianto’s dick.

Time seemed to stop as he watched them moving in a timeless dance of perfect synchronicity.

Smoothly Ianto took hold of his lovers cock and in two smooth movements they came together.

_______________

Later that evening the three men were curled up in bed together. Jack smiled as he looked down at the two other men. He was at peace with himself, flowing through him was a feeling of certainty that as long as he had these two amazing men to help him, he would work out how to live this strange future that he had found himself in.


End file.
